Naruto: Broken Mirrors
by Alkero
Summary: What if things went differently on the Great Naruto Bridge, and what if Naruto unlocked a bloodline that could copy other bloodlines. Eventual NaruxTen Rating May change
1. On a Bridge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of the Naruto universe. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summery: **What if things went differently on the Great Naruto Bridge, and what if Naruto unlocked a bloodline that could copy other bloodlines. Eventual NaruxTen

**A/N:** Okey, for startes this story will be a NaruxTen as I absolutely love this couple and there aren't enough of them on FanFiction. Now to physical changes, Haku's eyes when 'she' uses the Hyoton will be an ice-blue color and will have what looks like stormy clouds swirling inside it. Haku is also female in this Fic.

**Legend:**

"Yo." – Normal Speech

"**Why me."** – Demon Speech

'_Raman'_ – Normal Thoughts

'_**Teme.'**_ – Demon Thoughts

**Jutsu No Jutsu **– Jutsu

* * *

**Chapter One**:

**On a Bridge**

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha two members of Team 7 were completely surrounded by the demon mirrors of the Hyoton. Senbon pierced their body and chakra exhaustion was finally catching up to them. They had been fighting nonstop against the mysterious Senbon welding missing-nin for at least half an hour and they were running out of time.

After dodging another rain of senbon needles Naruto and Sasuke stood panting back to back.

'_Damn it, even with the_ _Sharingan he's too fast.' _Sasuke mentally cursed.

Then he saw it the brief blur that symbolized the nin's emergence from the mirror. Not wanting to waste a second of this opening the last Uchiha formed the seals and called out.

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**

As he called out the name he ignited the air he exhaled from his lungs creating a huge fireball and sending it at his airborne enemy. Unfortunately the missing-nin dodged it only getting the corner of his robe slightly burned.

Suddenly Sasuke felt his eyes revert to their normality and all his strength leave him, sending him to his knees. Seeing his chance the Hyoton user prepared an attack.

"Please forgive me...but it is time to finish this!" The missing-nin said extending his arms and head from the mirror, already throwing the senbon from his hand.

Senbon fly and hit Sasuke, not in any vital spot but sending him into a near death like state.

'_Damn it, I couldn't kill him, but I have to protect Zabuza.'_

Gathering her resolve she unleashed another rain of senbon needles intent on killing the black haired boy.

What happened next did so too fast to observe. As the senbon flew towards Sasuke a yellow blur shot in front of them effectively taking the full grunt of the attack. Most of them missed vital areas and such. However five of them found their way into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto dropped to his knees, blood already pooling around his legs as he gritted his teeth from the pain. His arms shock as the reached to pull the offending objects out of his eyes. The pain of such a task sent him not in to unconscious, but deep into his mind.

* * *

As Naruto opened his eyes he was surprised to find himself not on the bridge but in a water filled passageway.

"Hello?" He called into the long corridors.

Getting up he decided to look around. Surprisingly the pain he had felt moments before had already gone. After walking through the sewerage system for what felt like an eternity he found himself standing outside a huge cage. Looking up his eyes met with a strange yellowish piece of paper with the symbol for seal on it.

"What the…" He begin as a cruel voice split the air.

"**WHO DARES DESTERBE MY SLEEP****?" **Massive fangs and blood red eyes materialized inside the gigantic cage piercing through the darkness.

He didn't know how but he sort of 'felt' the gigantic paw fly towards him.Naruto jumped back just in time as the massive paw of the demon fox missed him by mere inches.

"**OH SO MY JAILER KNOWS HOW TO DOGE, BUT YOU'LL ALWAYS BE JUST A PICTIFUAL MORTAL." **The 'great' demon sniggered.

'_I don't have time for this, Sasuke might be already dead and I've got a smart assed demon bragging about how good he is.'_ Thought Naruto angrily.

"I DON'T CARE WHO THE HELL YOU ARE OR HOW SUPPERIOR YOU ARE TO ME!" Yelled Naruto. "SASUKE COULD ALREADY BE DEAD AND YOU TALKING ABOUT HOW DAMN GOOD YOU ARE!"

'_**Good my container has guts.'**_

"**Okay, I'll tell you who I am and where you are and then maybe you'll understand what's happening." **Said the demon. **"You humans know me as the Kyuubi."** He could only laugh as its container's mouth fell open.

"**And this dump…is your mind." **Finished theKyuubi, some what lamely.

Regaining use of his mouth Naruto questioned. "So I'm in my mind talking to my tenant?"

"**Correct, at least you can figure that much out" **Replied the fox snidely.

"Well I have to get out I've got to save Sasuke and stop that missing-nin. I've got to…"

"**SLIENCE!" **Shouted the fox. That shut Naruto up.

"**YOU at the moment are USELESS!" **Continued the Kyuubi** "You have lost the use of your eyes effectively rendering you blind, so what can you possibly do?"**

A look of determination hardened Naruto's face. "Even if I'm blind I'll find some way to protect my precious people, that's my nindo." Proclaimed Naruto confidently.

'_**Very good, maybe this container has hope after all.'**_

"**All right I'll help you out."**

"Really?" Asked Naruto somewhat skeptically.

"**Yes, now you'll be glad to know that I can retain your eye sight…" **Started the demon.

"YATTA!" Yelled Naruto.

"**BUT, there is a condition." **Finished the furball.

"I don't care about that if you can give me a second chance I'll take it." Naurto replied firmly.

'_**Kit your too much like your father.'**_

Red chakra seeped under the gate and started wraping around Naruto.

"**Okay kit, get read here it comes." **Called the fox.

Then the chakra tightened around Naruto and forced its way into his 'body'. Suddenly the cage disappeared and the world went black.

* * *

On the bridge red chakra swirled around Naruto and then the senbon needled were forced out of Naruto's body. As his wounds sizzled shut the chakra wrapped around his body, but instead of being absorbed by the Kyuubi it was absorbed into Naruto's chakra coils.

About fifty meters away Kakashi felt Kyuubi's chakra and got worried.

'_Has the seal broken?! No Naruto is still there its just about to break. What ever happens I have to finish this battle fast.'_

Pulling out a scroll he turned to his opponent, the demon of the bloody mist. "Sorry, but I'll have to end this fight now!" Said the famous copy ninja. "Fine by me." The 'demon' sniggled.

* * *

Naruto's vision returned and he was back at the bridge on his knees. He looked up straight at the Hyoton user. Hunter and the hunted locked gazes and through the mask the missing-nin's eyes were reflected in the blonde's eyes. Then Naruto stood and the contact was broken, but the reflection stayed. No longer were Naruto's eyes sky blue, they were ice-blue with what looked like clouds swirling around them like a stormy day. Under her mask Haku eyes were saucers. The reflection was no longer just a mirror image, they **were** his eyes.

Turning around Naruto saw Sasuke's body laying in his own blood, and he couldn't control it anymore. Fingers turned to claws and his teeth grew to fangs. The six lines on his checks darkened and expanded. Turning to this enemy he locked eyes with her again.

His eyes were no longer ice-blue but blood red. The clouds seemed to be more agitated and rocked around his eyes faster then they had before.

Ice suddenly started to condense around Naruto's claws making them longer. Ice then froze behind him forming the shape of a tail. As it connected to his tail bone it started to swish in every direction making it look like he had been born with it.

"You killed, my **f**r**i**e**n**d, **s**o n**ow** **I'LL KILL YOU!" **Yelled Naruto charging.

Before she could blink a clawed hand had smashed through her mirror and had flung her out. Behind her she could see her mirrors collapse. Suddenly a fist connected with her face and she was punched ten meters. Landing her mask cracked and Naruto was on top of her again readying his fist. As she readied herself for the punch her mask broke reviling her face.

"**Ha**ku?"Naruto chocked. "Why?"

The ice that had formed his claws and tail slowly broke away and started to crumble. As the ice hit the metal surface of the bridge it evaporated back into the air. His eyes too had reverted back to their original state yet this too was different from the eyes he was born with.

They had retained their deep blue and it now seemed even deeper. But now instead of being drawn into his eyes everything seemed to be reflected on them like a mirror. However the images themselves reflected in the seemed to be broken. The pupil though was what held the most beauty. Instead of black it was a light grey and looked like molten liquid as it both reflected light and absorbed light. But the most interesting thing about his eyes were the pupils, they seemed to change constantly, their shape wavering and contorting.

Opening her eyes Haku looked into Naruto's eyes seeing her own reflected in his broken iris. His eyes glimmered with some unknown warmth and radiance and seemed to provide its own light.

"Your eyes." She began. "They are the most beautiful things I have ever seen."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asked a slightly taken aback Naruto. His answer was Haku pointing at a nearby puddle.

Getting of Haku, Naruto walked over to the puddle and looked down. Two cracked blue mirrors stared back at him, and yet he had to agree with Haku that they looked very beautiful.

"H…How?" He managed after a few seconds.

"I don't know, but when you looked at me the first time your eyes changed." Haku Replied getting to her feet.

"What do you mean, changed?" Asked Naruto suspiciously.

"Well I saw my eyes reflected in yours, and then when you stood up you retained the reflection of my eyes." Answered Haku. "And on top of that you used the Hyoton without any trouble."

Looking down at his hands just in time he saw the last of the ice break away from his fingers and fall to the ground.

Deciding to ask the fox about this particular development later Naruto voiced the more important trouble.

"Why do you work for Zabuza?" He said suddenly.

"Because he saved me and it's the least I can do to repay him." Answered Haku.

"What?"

Haku told his life story, how her father had tried to murder her and her mother, but died by her hands. Then he went on to explain how she had been starving orphan until Zabuza had found her and trained her. Naruto stood silent wondering how two completely different people could be so alike.

It might have just been the story but the air seemed heaver all of a sudden.

Walking towards Naruto, Haku took out a scroll and handed it to him.

"Here take this, it's a scroll with all the techniques I've invented for my bloodline, its yours now as I don't need it any more."

"Wha…" Started Naruto.

The air had gotten even thicker.

"They only person that can open it is one with the Hyoton bloodline." She continued almost urgently.

"But why are you giving me this." Asked Naruto, very worried now.

"Because you are the last bearer of the Hyoton bloodline, please look after those beautiful eyes, there too pretty to lose." Said Haku, as turned away running into the mist.

The air was smothering now.

"But I'm not the only one, you have it as well." Naruto yelled after her, then it clicked and he knew what she was trying to say

"Wait!" Called Naruto, he too running into the mist.

He ran around trying to find Haku again but to no avail. Everywhere looked the same and there were no land marks. Suddenly a scream pierced the air. And the mist started to clear. Running towards the noise Naruto stopped dead tears already welling in his eyes.

Haku stood in front of Zabuza with Kakashi's arm, still crackling with electricity sticking through her. Time seemed to slow down for Naruto as Haku fell towards the ground. Then Haku opened her mouth.

"Live Naruto, if not for you then me." It rang though his ears making his knees feel like jelly.

Then time sped up and Haku's eyes closed for the last time as she hit the ground. His legs wouldn't support him anymore and fell towards the ground unconscious before he hit it.

* * *

Zabuza lived up to his name as he killed not only Gato but also two-hundred of his 'faithful' servants. (A/N: I know I'm over doing it a bit) He had then asked to be buried next to Haku and died.

Sakura had completely ignored Naruto and had run over to Sasuke to check if he was alright. Kakashi on the other hand had seen Naruto burst into tears and fall unconscious at the sight of Haku's dead body. He couldn't blame him, his feelings seemed to have been a lot stronger towards the girl then even he had realized.

Picking up Naruto, Kakashi made his way to Tazuna's house already planning where to burry the two.

* * *

**A/N: **Well not much to say other then to please review and comment on how to improve the story to make it more believable. Oh and through the story I'll go back through the chapters already done and update them to better mesh with my always evolving writing style.

Alkero Out


	2. A Blessing or a Curse?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of the Naruto universe. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summery: **What if things went differently on the Great Naruto Bridge, and what if Naruto unlocked a bloodline that could copy other bloodlines. Eventual NaruxTen Rating may go up.

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay. I'm on holiday, and with shopping, watching movies, and generally driving around, I've only had about three hours every night to write. I promise I'll try and post a lot more frequently, but please don't expect too much until the school term starts again.

**Legend:**

"Yo." – Normal Speech

"**Why me."** – Demon Speech

'_Raman'_ – Normal Thoughts

'_**Teme.'**_ – Demon Thoughts

**Jutsu No Jutsu **– Jutsu

**Chapter Two:**

**A Blessing or a Curse?**

When Naruto opened his eyes he again found himself sitting in his mind. It was still full of water, however it was no longer darkly lit. Something green caught his eye. Getting to his feet Naruto walked over to the wall. Small green tree shoots grew out of the ground, swaying in a non-existent breeze. Knowing that plants can't grow through steel, he took a closer inspection.

The steel around the plant had split open reviling a light soil beneath, the plant had then forced its way through the hole. Running his fingers around the fissure, Naruto was surprised how easily the steel gave way. It seemed to just flake away on contact enlarging the hole. Looking up the passage way he saw many similar plants growing in much the same fashion.

'_That's strange maybe the fox knows what's happening'_

Walking down the tunnel Naruto saw many more plants growing in much the same way. He saw small patches of emerald green grass pushing it way up through the steel, comforting his bare feet as he walked across them. Small patches of flowers also dotted his mindscape, their petals showing many jewel-bright colors. Eventually he walked into the room that contained the cage of the feared Kyuubi no Yoko.

Stopping in front of the massive gate, he was shocked to see the cage slowly flaking away, in much the same way as the metal had given into the plant life in his mind's halls. Gazing around the room quickly to see if the Kyuubi had escaped, he saw that not even the cage room of the demon fox had been spared from the miraculous transformation of his mental tunnel-system, in many ways it seemed worse. The quantities of flaking metal here were much higher, and the plant-life much more mature. The trees had already grown as high as the ones around Konoha, with no indication of stopping. The leaves caught the light from an en-explainable source, giving the room a forest green-light. Looking through the darkness he spotted the blood-red eyes of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

"Fox! What's happening to this place!?" Naruto called out.

"**It's reforming to suit your new body."** Said the great demon walking over to the gate.

Naruto just raised and eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'my new body'?"

"**Do you remember when I said there would be consciences for me healing your eyes?" **Asked the fox.

Naruto nodded.

"**Well this is one of them." **Finished the giant fur ball.

"Huh?" Said Naruto dumbly.

Shaking his head the Kyuubi rephrased it. **"Your body is changing because it absorbed my chakra."**

Naruto's jaw dropped, and he stared at his tenant like he had grown another head.

"S so w what's going to change?" He said after clamping his mouth back together.

"**Most likely you'll get a set of new ears and claws, and tails, you can't forget the tails."** Said the nine-tailed demon, excitedly.

"So my new eyes were part of the change?" He confirmed.

"**Exactly!" **The fox said nodding his head enthusiastically.

"How come I get the crazy one?" Naruto wondered.

"**Hey!"** Called the fox indigently.

"Anyway." Said Naruto, on a hope of getting the conversation back on track. "What do I do now?"

"**Well you could start by waking up…"** Started the demon.

"Okay." Said Naruto, preparing to wake up.

"**Just a second kit."** His response was Naruto looking up at him eyebrow raised.

"**You seem to be taking this very easily, no yelling about me not warning you of the consequences, or screaming about not wanting a tail." **Kyuubi said, waiting interestedly for the answer.

"That's because you did warn me about the consequences and I accepted." Said Naruto, "And I won't take back my words, that's my nindo!"

'_**Maybe I judged your type wrong kit. Maybe you humans do have honor.'**_

"**Good answer kit, now hurry and wake up, we have much to do." **His answer was Naruto phasing out of his mind.

* * *

Naruto awoke to find himself looking up at a dark wooden ceiling. Upon inspection he found that he was currently back at Tazuna's house, moonlight streamed through the small window in the wall.

'_Hey fox.'_ Called Naruto.

"**What?"**

'_How long was I out?'_

"**Hmmm, about seven days…"**

'_WHAT!'_ Shouted Naruto.

"Anyway, I think we should keep these changes between us."

'…_I agree.'_

"**And we should probably take this opportunity and buy you some new clothes and maybe something to hide those 'Pretty' eyes of yours."**

Sitting up Naruto proceeded to put on his sandals. (He's got his clothes on.) Moving towards the door Naruto collapsed in pain, clutching his feet.

'_Hey fox! What's wrong with my feet?'_

"**Your feet have already started to change, so I don't think you'll ever be able to wear shoes again."**

'_Great. What am I meant to do now?'_

"**Kit, why do you think foxes don't wear shoes?"**

'_Um…'_

"**It's because we don't need to, our paws are tough so it doesn't hurt when we step on something sharp."**

'_Oh, I get it now!'_

"**But I think you might want to cover up your claws. People might get suspicious."**

Upon closer inspection, he could see the nails on his toes were indeed long claws. Sighing Naruto took off his shoes and crawled over to this backpack taking out a roll of fresh bandage. Cutting some off he then proceeded to rap it around his feet. Looking at his hands he saw the exact same thing, except with his finger-nails.

Sighing again, Naruto cut another strip of fabric and raped it around his hands. (A/N: Think of Rock Lee.) When the makeshift gloves were tight he carefully got to his feet and jumped up and down a couple of times testing his makeshift garments were secure. He grabbed his wallet and jumped out the window.

* * *

Upon entering town many faces watched him as me moved towards the market district. The looks they gave him were not those of ill intent, that the villagers of Konoha wore. They were the kind of looks someone gives when looking at something new. Getting worried Naruto walked over to a nearby shop and looked at his refection in the window. Two deep blue eyes looked out at him. The pupils seemed to contort and twist into random shapes. The irises themselves seemed to have cracks running though them, making the refection on the eyes seem like that from a broken mirror.

"**Kit, push chakra into your eyes." **The fox called from the depths of his mind.

Doing as the fox told him to Naruto was amazed to see the fissures in his eyes fuse together and the color change to an ice-blue. On top of that cloud like things swarmed into his eyes blocking his pupil from view. Cutting the chakra to his eyes he observed the clouds disperse and the irises start to split again.

'_Looks like I'll need something to hide my eyes hey fox.' _The said fox just grunted.

Walking into the market district, Naruto was met with an amazing sight. The streets were packed with all manner of shops and stalls, their stock being bathed with bright lights.

'_Wow, it's been a week and the town is already prospering again.' _

"**Indeed kit, now we need to buy you something to cover those pretty eyes of yours."**

'_HEY! My eyes aren't 'pretty'!'_

"**AND some different clothes."**

'_What have you got with orange anyway?'_

"**Oh nothing kit, but don't you think you should get some 'duller' clothes if you plan on continuing your ninja career?" **Sneered Kyuubi.

'_I guess.' _Sighed Naruto in defect.

Moving towards a general stall sporting all sorts of different items for sale. There were all manner of hats, books, cooking utensils and other such everyday items. However one item in particular caught his eye. They were the thick bulky type of goggles that one often used for swimming. The lenses themselves were blood-red, and instead of being see-through they reflected the outside world, giving the refection a bloody hue. (A/N: Think Obito's goggles only reflective lenses instead of see through.) _'Perfect.' _Was the thought that crossed his mind as he asked the shop keeper how much they cost.

Untying his headband he slid on the goggles, and then he retied it around his neck like a collar. (Like Hinata.) What surprised him, was that instead of the world having a blood-red hue, it was clear, just like when he didn't have them on at all. _'Must be some type of jutsu.' _He mussed.

Walking towards a different of stalls that sold clothing he browsed a couple not finding any to his taste. Then he saw them. They were like the clothes a samurai wore. Both a long sleeved shirt and pants were made out of some lightweight, yet strong looking material. Both parts of the outfit were black with white trimmings. The whole thing was held together by a white obi-sash. (A/N: Think Bleach Shinigami outfits, except the sleeves go all the way down partially covering the wearer's hands.) Naruto imedently bought five of these outfits asking for them to be wrapped. Turning around with his purchase he saw a stall that he had missed earlier. All sorts of weapons from swords to clubs, staffs to bows hung from its walls.

'_Now that I think about it, I could really use a real weapon, any suggestions fox?'_

"**I'd suggest that thin broad sword kit. It would be both powerful and easy to weld."**

'_Got it fox!' _Said Naruto running over to the weapon store.

* * *

Walking through the woods Naruto's frog wallet; gama-chan**(1)** was now **alot** Lighter then when they arrived, but it was well worth it. In his right hand he held a large bundle of new clothing, and strapped over his shoulder was a 'large' sword being held by a strip of midnight-black material.

It's sheath was simple, black with red trimming its edges and tipping it point. The sword its self was also of simple design. The blade was nothing special, being about one foot off being as tall as Naruto, making it more sensible to strap it to his back rather then around his waist. The hilt was also simple consisting of just a simple cross guard and raped in a blood-red cloth. (A/N: The whole hilt including the guard, not just the place you hold it.)

Stopping in a large clearing he took off his sword laying it down and sat down opening the package of clothing to revel the five outfits he chose earlier.

"**Hey kit put your hand on one of the outfits." **Called Kyuubi.

'_Kay.'_ Said Naruto, putting his hand on the black material.

He felt a sudden increase in chakra going to his hand. He watched in amazement as a crimson line spread out from his hand spiraled around the article of clothing. The end result was truly wonderful.

On the right-hand sleeve was a nine tailed fox. Its paws seemed to rap around the sleeve like it was holding onto the piece of fabric tightly. Its nine tails split into two groups at his shoulder, one of five and the other of four. The group of five went down his chest intertwining with the group of four at his left hip. The timing and obi-sash changed colors from white to blood-red.

'_Fox, as much as it hurts to say, I like it.'_ Thought Naruto, putting his hand on the next outfit.

"**I know kit."** Sniggered Kyuubi, repeating the process to the other five outfits.

After customizing his new clothes Naruto striped and put one of them on. Running around the small clearing they were in he was pleasantly pleased at the lightness of his new threads.

'Um fox, do you think you can teach me how to use my sword?'

"Sorry kit, paws."

'Ohh.' He said collapsing to the ground.

"**Why don't you train something else?"**

'_Train what? I don't have anyway to learn some jutsus. I don't know any more chakra control exercisers, and meditation sucks!'_

"**Um genius, what about the scroll Haku gave you."**

'_Oh yea!'_

"**How come I get the dumb one?"**

"_Hey!!"_

"**Just get it out kit!"**

'_Ok, ok. Don't get your…um, tails in a knot.'_ Said Naruto, already looking trough one of his jumpsuit's many pockets. _'Um, fox? I think I've lost it.'_

"**HAHAHA! How I love to do that. Don't worry kit, I sealed it in her when you first pocketed it so no one knew you had it."** Laughed the fox, summoning the scroll into his container's hands.

The scroll was fancy decorated, but it was a rare one so that was to be expected. The scroll was baby-blue with ice-blue trimming. Light-grey clouds traveled around the scroll swirling into each other. Clouds flowed Turning the scroll over his faced scrunched up finding no opening. He was just about to voice this when…

"**Turn on your Hyoton and channel chakra into the scroll."**

Deciding not to reply, Naruto just looked in amazement as ice condensed around the scroll shattering it reviled the edge of the scroll.

Excitedly Naruto opened the small scroll reveling several funny shaped circles, with squiggly lines in it, and labels above them. _'Storage seals, eh?_'(A/N: Narutos has been teaching himself sealing that's why he knows.) Three of the seals were labeled; Novice, Adept, Master.

Now normally to keep up his mask Naruto would instantly go for the one labeled 'Master'. However Naruto channeled his chakra into the one labeled Novice, and large scroll popped out of the seal.

Naruto carefully opened the scroll and quickly looked through the scroll. Basically it was a list of 'E' and 'C' class techniques, with notes on what they are best suited for and practical application. Every now and again there was a control exercise. Naruto went back to the beginning and found one technique and one control exercise.

**Ice Fist**

**Class:** E

**Notes:** Coats the user's hand in a layer of ice, giving them an increase in power and protection. The thickness of the ice is determined by how much chakra is used. Anything can be coated in ice, however it takes a lot more control to use this if its application is something other then the user's body.

**Steps: **First channel chakra through the limb or object. Then let it coat the object, creating the sufficient thickness of the ice wanted with chakra. Finally mix the wind and water in the air with this chakra.

**Control Exercise One: Leaf freezing.**

**Notes:** Beginner level control exercise. Can be compared to the leaf sticking exercise of Konoha village. Best exercise for better controlling the 'Ice Fist' jutsu.

**Steps:** The aim is to coat the leaf in a thin layer of frost yet not freeze it. Too much chakra and the leaf freezes, too little and it doesn't develop frost.

Grabbing a leaf off the ground Naruto started with the control exercise. For three hours Naruto continued to practice, only moving to get another leaf, until he could hold it for almost ten minuets.

'_Ok, ready fox?'_

"**Just don't freeze your arm."**

Nodding Naruto held out his arm and channeled the chakra through this coils and created a layer about two millimeters thick around his fist. Quickly he span it around mixing the wind and water in the air creating ice.

The result was not perfect, but better then expected anyway. All of his a fist was covered in about four millimeters of ice. Spikes formed on the ice from where he had lost control of the chakra and consequently had rocketed of forming the spikes.

'_Heh, not bad for a first try hey fox.'_

"**I've seen better."**

'_Whatever fox.'_

Forcefully un-mixing the wind and water the ice cracked and fell away and Naruto tried again and again until he could perfectly form a glove of ice.

"Yes! Finally!" Shouted Naruto, as he fell to the ground.

After about ten minuets the sun appeared on the horizon sending a golden light through the forest. Getting to his feet, Naruto reached for the sword, when he had an idea. Unsheathing his sword he grabbed it in his right hand and sent chakra along it, and mixed the wind and water like he had with his arm. The result was spectacular. The ice had condensed all the way along the sword, and spikes had also frozen, giving it a jagged edge. The ice had also incased the hilt and his hand in about five centimeter thick ice. Spikes protruded from this also, making it futile to try and separate his hand from the weapon. (Think of Toushiro's bankai from bleach, except without the wings and tail.)

"_Wow…"_ Said Naruto, as he unmixed the ice letting it fall to the ground.

"**Kit, I think you should start heading for the bridge builder's home now."**

Looking to the sky Naruto saw that the sun had just appeared above the tree tops. _'Right.'_ He said, already resealing the large scroll into the smaller one. Gathering his clothes sword and the scroll from around the clearing he sat down and took of his shirt. On his right shoulder there was a medium sized tattoo, it was circular with many lines and symbols in it. Putting chakra into it, the once black lines glowed blue, and Naruto shoved the package of clothing into it. The package seemed to sink into his arm before disappearing; he did the same with the scroll. Deciding that it would only get in the way as he can't use it properly, he also sealed the sword.

He pulled up his shirt, and in less then two seconds, Naruto was jumping through the trees. It might have been that he no longer wore shoes, or that he was instinctively using his claws to push off the branch. Whatever the reason, Naruto found that jumping from tree to tree was a hell of a lot easier then before. He was just starting to enjoy himself when the Tazuna's house came into view.

* * *

**Kekkei Genkai Copied**

**Hyoton: (Ice Realise) The user can create ice out of thin air by mixing wind and water together. The condensed ice is unbreakable by normal means as it is made by integrating the user's chakra with wind and water to create the ice. For the adept hand seals aren't needed.**

**Know people with the bloodline: Naruto, Haku(Deceased)**

* * *

**(1): Thanks to Diimmortal** **for telling me its name. :)  
**

**A/N: Okay its finished, please as with the last chapter give me some suggestions on how to improve it. Thanks for reading :P**

Alkero Out


End file.
